Halo
by Kaotic Silence
Summary: Your everything I need and more


**Halo**

_Love is like a friendship caught on fire.  
In the beginning a flame, very pretty,  
Often hot and fierce,  
But still only light and flickering.  
As love grows older,  
Our hearts mature  
And our love becomes as coals,  
Deep-burning and unquenchable._

_~Bruce Lee_

The mic gave the smallest sound of feedback as Bella pulled it from the stand bringing it to her mouth she spoke her timid voice never wavered"Seven months ago my bestfriend called me screaming I knew it was one of two things Prada was opening a new store or my brother Jasper finally put our great grandmother's diamond on her finger,But as you people can tell Prada didn't open a new store in Miami. If I was a jealous person I'd be so upest that our Meme's ring was on her finger but Mary Alice Swan nee' Cullen was meant for that ring she and her family moved here from Forks mine and Alice's fifth grade year the first thing the tiny pixie did was hug me then proceded to tell me that she'd be my years she'd say the same thing on the same day and folks today it's been fifteen years to the day .My dear brother I want to thank you for making the one thing I've secretly wanted since our pixie bounced into to our lives,you've managed to make my bestfirend my sister.I love you both so much. Good luck and all that jazz,but you'll never need it because you have your own personal good luck charm."

Taking a deep breath her eyes met her future across the room he stood and headed to the paino in the corner"I've been working on this song for the last seven months the melody was written by our other beautiful best friend Rosalie Cullen but the words are all me.I wrote them for my boyfriend so even as he plays this on the paino he's never heard it in word form."

Bella's eyes met Edward's one last time with a tiny nod he began to play the soft in the room stopped when the big voice came from Bella.

_Remember those walls I built _

_Well baby they're tumbling down _

_And they didn't even put up a fight _

_They didn't even make a sound _

_I found a way to let you in _

_But I never really had a doubt _

_Standing in the light of your halo _

_I got my angel now_

Alice took Jasper's outstreached hand letting him lead her to the dance floor as his sister's voice carried over the silence of the whole was floored at the love pooring from his baby sister' up he knew she could she had written some pretty good songs for his had made millions. on her own her name was aswell known as Fierce his band with Edward and had fought her way to the top and straight into his best friends heart.

_It's like I've been awakened _

_Every rule I had you breakin'_

_It's the risk that I'm takin'_

_I ain't never gonna shut you out_

Jasper could remember the day Fierce was finally signed Johnny Wright had finished signing off on their contract when he heard Bella whose ipod was stuck in her ears singing along with some new song she had written she didn't even know she was singing out loud Johnny spent the next four months begging her to sign with his managment team it wasn't till that bitch of now ex boyfriend Jacob almost killed her did she take Johnny up on his offer thus throwing her back into Fierce's tour where Jasper could protect bruises caused Edward to write one of their biggest hits _Face Down._To this day the lyrics always make Bella cry.

_Everywhere I'm looking now_

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo _

_You know you're my saving grace_

_You're everything I need and more _

_It's written all over your face _

_Baby I can feel your halo _

_Pray it won't fade away_

Alice giggled as Jasper pulled her closer,God did she love this Bella said was true he had made them sisters for life Jasper had given her the truest gift just hoped that the gift she had growing inside her stomach turnt out to be as pure as his or her father and maybe his height too.

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo _

_I can see your halo (halo) halo _

_I can feel your halo (halo) halo _

_I can see your halo (halo) halo _

_Woah..._

Emmett was torn on one hand he knew Jasper would give his life for his baby sister but still that just what she was his baby only sister per say he knew he wouldn't be losing a sister just gaining a over at the panio he noticed the look in Edward's eyes,smiling he nearly laughed maybe he'd have two sisters soon.

_Hit me like a ray of sun _

_Burning through my darkest night_

_You're the only one that I want_

_Think I'm addicted to your light_

_I swore I'd never fall again _

_But this don't even feel like falling _

_Gravity can't forget To_

_pull me back to the ground again_

As Bella's voice rang Edward's eyes never left Bella had written a song for him a song that beared her could honestly say he had loved her for years at first she was his little sister's best friend then his own friend,then and now the love of his life the woamn he want to have his children ,the woman he needed to he could convince her to turn that ring he placed on her left ring finger just the night before to show the diamond and emeralds that laid on top .It was kinda funny Alice was now a Swan and soon Bella would be a Cullen..Fuck did he love that woman.

_Everywhere I'm looking now _

_I'm surrounded by your embrace_

_Baby I can see your halo_

_You know you're my saving grace _

_You're everything I need and more _

_It's written all over your face_

_Baby I can feel your halo _

_Pray it won't fade away_

* * *

All the lyrics used are Beyonce's Halo, Face Down is owned by The Red Jumpsuit guys lol and the quote above is from Bruce Lee..

Please enjoy and review.~Kels


End file.
